polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Djiboutiball
Republic of Djiboutiball |nativename = : République de Djibouti : جمهورية جيبوتي : Jamhuuriyadda Jabuuti |founded = 27 June 1977 |image = Djioboutiballbysniper.png |caption = Unity, Equality, Peace |government = Dominant-Party Semi-Presidential Republic |language = French Arabic Afar Somali |type = Cushitic |capital = Djibouti Cityball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Islam ( Sunniball) |friends = Somaliaball Ethiopiaball Franceball USAball Japanball UAEball Tringapore Somalilandball |enemies = Eritreaball Chinaball Flag stealer Fake African Tringapore |likes = bad singing, earrape, Navy, Safety, Foreign troups, Dubai |hates = Ass Puns, Looking Like an Ass, Smelling like Ass Smelling like a pun, and looking look like a pun, his scary neighbours. |predecessor = French Territory of the Afars and Issasball |intospace = In 5 years....���� |bork = AGARIO Bouti bouti |food = cells Sambusas |status = TWERKING Will into "Tringapore of Africa" |notes = ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) |reality = Republic of Djibouti |imagewidth = default |gender = Female }}Djiboutiball has the worst national anthem is a countryball in Africa. He is EXTRA THICC!!! was adopted by Franceball in 1896 as part of French Somaliland. He is currently not as relevant as his neighbours Ethiopiaball, Somaliaball, and Eritreaball, but at least he can not into starvation, like Ethiopiaball, anarchy Somaliaball, or North Korean levels of dictatorship like Eritreaball. History Djiboutiball is a descendant of 8ball, who was adopted by France in 1896, along with Somalilandball. He was given independence in 1977, but has yet to become relevant in the world. He currently resides in Eastern Africa and has a place in the African Union. He is also Kebab. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Franceball - Adoptive mother. Has stationed her troops to fight Kebab! * USAball - He placed his awesome Navy in my clay to fight my pirate brother and kebab. * Japanball - He placed his defense forces to fight the pirates! * Cheikh-Saidball- Long-lost brother. *Commissar BRO - CAN INTO MAKE ME CONQUER THE WORLD!!! OUR ROLLER COASTERS AND AMUSEMENT PARKS SHALL PREVAIL!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! * Tringapore - My role model! * UAEball - My other role model, and he of rich, in oil and in monies! * Somalilandball- My little baby brother whom I don't recognise yet. But he is a role model for the Horn of Africa. Neutral * Ethiopiaball- Starving brother. I feel sorry for him, so I let him use my port. Enemies * Eritreaball- Crazy yet awkward bastardous brother. * Somaliaball- Pirate brother. * Yemenball - Scary neigbour. He suffer a civil war and is of starving, he send me refugees * Chinaball: Why do you have troops here? * Philippinesball - You stole my flag. Theif! * Rwandaball - I am the African Tringapore, not you! Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Dji_b_o_o_t_y.png QIKNXTO.png XNngslv.png VsALGvv.png Lyn9oG0.png la9mXZ1.png Somali Elections.png Djibouti.png qZquw8v.png QTxNZI5.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png }} es:Yibutiball fr:Djiboutiballe zh:吉布提球 Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Africa Category:East Africa Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Red Blue Green White Category:Djiboutiball Category:UNball Category:Somali Speaking Countryball Category:Afar Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Poor Category:Funny Name Category:ISISball Haters Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Removers